criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy V. Murphy
|birthplace= Tralee, County Kerry, Ireland |family= Caitlin Manley Edward Murphy Mary Murphy Seán Fionn Murphy |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Timothy Vincent Murphy is an Irish actor best known for his roles as Ian Doyle in Criminal Minds and as Galen O'Shea in Sons of Anarchy. Biography Born in Ireland, Murphy graduated from a local unnamed university with a business degree. Moving to the U.S. and settling in New York City, New York, in the early 1980s, later in Florida, he worked in construction at both locations. He eventually met and began dating a woman who worked as a casting assistant, which was what got him into acting. First experimenting in Miami, Murphy moved back to Ireland for a two-year formal training at the Focus Theater. For eight more years, Murphy made appearances in TV movies and theater before being brought to Los Angeles, California, by a movie in 1999. To make a living in the city, he worked in a bar and sold Christmas trees. His more recent roles as supporting characters have garnered him a cult following, and he has especially gained recognition from his portrayal of Grigor, a character who appears in a commercial series for DirectTV.PressPassLA article on MurphyPrayingTheHours article on Murphy On Criminal Minds Murphy portrayed international criminal Ian Doyle, the arch-nemesis of SSA Emily Prentiss from her past at Interpol. He played the role in a total of six episodes (five in Season Six, the final one in Season Seven), starting with "Sense Memory". Filmography *Quantico (2018) as Conor Devlin (5 episodes) *Taken (2018) as Vincent Lynch *Westworld (2018) as Coughlin (2 episodes) *Damnation (2017-2018) as Gram Turner (4 episodes) *The Magicians (2018) as The Man with the Overdue Library Book *The Ninth Passenger (2017) as Silas *Anything (2017) as Isidore *Across My Land (2017) as Frank *Tragedy Girls (2017) as Sheriff Blane Welch *The Last Man on Earth (2017) as Benjamin Brinton *An Klondike (2017) as Peachy Taylor (4 episodes) *Chicago P.D. (2017) as Michael Zadra *Code Black (2016) as Doctor Dimitri Volkov *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (2016) as Darren "Graves" Cosgrave (voice) *Heaven's Floor (2016) as Jack *No Way to Live (2016) as Detective Frank Giddins *The Bastard Executioner (2015) as Father Ruskin (10 episodes) *True Detective (2015) as Osip Agronov (6 episodes) *How to Be a Gangster in America (2015) as Vlad *Grace and Frankie (2015) as Byron (3 episodes) *New Earth on the Barrens (2015) as Felix *Scorpion (2015) as President Dimitri Kreshenko *Keyhole (2014) as Husband *Looms (2014) as Farmer *Hot Bath an' a Stiff Drink (2014) as Dutch Winfield *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Nick Mercer *Perception (2014) as Monsignor Eugene Norris *Like a Cowboy (2014) as Wesley O'Banion *Road to Paloma (2014) as FBI Agent Williams *Sons of Anarchy (2011-2013) as Galen O'Shay (11 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012-2013) as Isaak Sidorov (4 episodes) *The Deal (2013) as The Man *Dystopia (2013) as Marc *To Hell with a Bullet (2013) as Doctor Nick Devyril *The Lone Ranger (2013) as Fritz *BlackBoxTV (2013) as Gordon *The Frankenstein Theory (2013) as Karl McCallion *Revenge (2012) as Dmitri Bladov *Ambush At Dark Canyon (2012) as Warden Cullen Logan *Taken 3: Back to Normal (2012) as Ryan Bills *Lost Angeles (2012) as Cliff *Hell on Wheels (2012) as Bauer *Burn Notice (2012) as Vincent Durov *Longmire (2012) as Ephraim Clausen *Not That Funny (2012) as Finneas Patrick O'Neill *Fairly Legal (2012) as Captain Maiken *Dystopia (2012) as Marc (short) *Amber Lake (2011) as Sergeant Eugene Stockard *Criminal Minds - 6 episodes (2011) TV episodes - Ian Doyle *Bowman (2011) as Bowman (short) *Chuck (2011) as Father of the Bride *Shameless (2011) as Vlad (2 episodes) *Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds: If I Had a Gun (2011) as Father of the Bride (video short) *Take a Seat (2011) as Reynold (short) *Madso's War (2010) as Kieran (TV movie) *MacGruber (2010) as Constantine Bach (credited as Tim Murphy) *The Sierra (2010) as Bob (short) *CSI: NY (2010) as Conner Wells *Treasure of the Black Jaguar (2010) as Blake West *The Butcher (2009) as Tyke (credited as Tim Murphy) *Green Street Hooligans 2 (2009) as Max (video, credited as Timothy Murphy) *Beatrice (2008) as Chris (short) *Gemini Division (2008) as Agent A *Appaloosa (2008) as Vince *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) as Seth *The Antique (2007) as Tom (short) *24 (2006) as Schaeffer (2 episodes) *What's Up, Scarlet? (2005) as Vladamir Borshkoff (credited as Timothy Murphy) *Pit Fighter (2005) as Father Michael (credited as Tim Murphy) *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Quinn *Shallow Ground (2004) as Jack Sheppard *Skeleton Man (2004) as Sgt. Terry (TV movie) *Red Roses and Petrol (2003) as Eamonn *Alias (2003) as Avery Russet *Paddy Takes a Meeting (2003 as Paddy (short) *Missing Brendan (2003) as Mark *Murder, She Wrote: The Celtic Riddle (2003) as Inspector O'Dwyer (TV movie) *Fastlane (2003) as Riley Morrison *The Perfect Wife (2003) as Tim *The Honorable (2002) as Milo *Six Feet Under (2002) as Louis Winchell *It Could Happen (2002) as Sammy Fingleton (short) *V.I.P. (2001) as General Volykov *The District (2001) as Martin McBride *The Doorman (1999) as Milo *Glenroe (1995) as Conor Sheehy (credited as Tim Murphy) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here References Category:Actors Category:Real People